So Not Alice
by XxXsakuraCherry-ChiXxX
Summary: Rima needs money for something so will she go to a cosplay cafe for work? AT


**So not Alice**

**Cassie: Hey! It's Cassie and its my first FanFic so this is-**

**Ikuto: Amuto?**

**Cassie: No!**

**Ikuto: Awww :(**

**Cassie: It's RIMAHIKO! :D**

**Rima: No! D:**

**Cassie: Say. The. Sentence.**

**Rima: No.**

**Cassie: Now say it or I'll drown the Fic in fluffiness**

**Rima: Fine... Cassie A K A XxXsakuraCherry-ChiXxX doesn't own Shugo Chara! Droid Charge, Angry Birds, Motorola Razor, or Greyson Chance.**

**Cassie: I'M IN A CHANCE TRANCE! :D Ok read on!**

_Rima needs money for something so will she go to a cosplay cafe for work? AT_

**Rima POV**

"Rima-chi!" A certain ginger glomped the blonde while screeching, "Guess who is coming to Seiyo! Guess! Guess! Guess!"

"Ummm, Willy Wonka?" My voice dripping in sarcasm.I did not need this, I needed to get to the Detention Hall for skipping gym, Surprise surprise.

"No silly!" Yaya too dense to comprehend my sarcasm said. "Greyson Chance!"

"Sooo... I don't care." I replied rolling my eyes and at that time my beat up orange Motorola Razor rang with "Unfriend You" playing "Crap." I muttered, but not because of the song.

_So it's over, yeah we're through, so I'mma unfriend you_

_You're the best I ever knew, so I will unfriend you_

_'Cause I should have known, right from the start_

_I'm deleting you right from my heart_

_Now it's over, my last move is to unfriend you_

"Oh Hey Amu-Chan!" I said putting on fake cheeriness. After elementary school and Easter, everyone started to drift apart Amu and Saaya are "Besties" now, Kukai went full out meat-head, Utau Broke up with said meat-head, Ikuto is living in Canada looking for "Beaver" to punch him in the face and has an on/off with Amu., Yaya is still addicted to candy but more quirky and less baby-ish, and Purple Head... He has an on/off with Amu.

So the only sane ones are Me ,Yaya... kind of ,Utau ,and Ikuto. Maybe Purple-head, maybe.

"So are you going to the party I'm having this weekend, Rima?" Amu asked snarkily. "Yes, Amu I am, Your boyfriend invited me and Yaya, Remember? Anyway I got to go detention calls" closing my phone and without thinking throwing it at the line of lockers "CRAP!" I yelled after realizing what I did to my now shattered phone, I started sulking away to detention, of course fate didn't want me to sulk in peace.

"Hi Rima-Chan!"

Nagihiko Fujisaki.

Purple Head.

Cross-dresser.

Friend, kind of

The names go on...

"..." I keep on walking to the detention hall silent

"Was that your cell phone shattered on the ground?" Nagihiko asked gingerly while pointing at said phone.

"Crap." I muttered knowing he would ask why it was shattered, I didn't need that.

"Why was your old phone shattered?" Nagihiko asked

"..." I continue walking, If I'm late for dentition I get suspended

"Rima, tell me" Nagihiko said stepping in front of me blocking my path.

"If you want to know let me borrow your phone... I need to call my social worker to tell the teachers I'll be late to dentition." I stated as if having a social worker was perfectly normal.

"Fine." he said handing over his Droid Charge which had Angry Birds on the main screen, Nagihiko your not getting this phone back

**~*~*~*~*~Time skip!~*~*~*~*~**

After calling Aoi, My social worker, and playing Angry Birds for 15 minutes Nagihiko asked "Why do you have a social worker, Rima?"

"So many questions to answer so little time in the day" I answered and play slapped his back when a Alice in Wonderland Cos-play Cafe "NOW HIRING" paper fell out of his book-bag. I raised an eyebrow quizzically at the cross-dresser when his phone went off repeating "You have. One. New message." Looking down I see a picture of Amu.

Making out with Ikuto.

In Amu's "I love Justin Bieber!" poster child fan girl room.

Thats when I shoved the phone in Nagihiko's face.

"SHE BROKE HIM!" I yelled remembering when Ikuto said "Anyone who likes Justin Bieber is dead to me, he reminds me too much of Tadagay."

Cue evil purple bangs and aura. "Nagihiko?"

No answer.

"Helloooooo? Purple Head?" I said actually starting to worry

"Why would she, I thought he was in Cana-"

"You have. one new wall post." The phone screeched.

"Oh God! put your phone on vibrate or something!" I said

"Rima-chan did you buy any fireworks for the 4th of July?" Nagihiko asked, not turning off his phone.

"Wha- oh yea yesterday was the 4Th of July." I face palmed myself

"And was my birthday..."

"You have. one new wall post." The phone screeched, Again.

I started laughing at my stupidity "Yes cross-dresser it was your birthday yesterday so lets go get a parfait... I'll buy this time."

"Fine, But you still haven't told me about your cell phone Rima-chan."

"I'll tell you after we get the parfait"

**Cassie: First chappie, Done!**

**Rima: I hate the story already.**

**Cassie: :O Why?**

**Rima: YOU BROKE MY PHONE!**

**Cassie: Oh yea, sorry about that...**

**Rima: SORRY DOES NOT GET ME A NEW PHONE!**

**Cassie: Well, I was gonna get you a phone with Angry Bir-**

**Ikuto: RATE AND REVIEW I HAZ CAT NIP! :D**

**Cassie: That is totally normal... -_-**

**Ikuto: WELL BYEZZZ :D**


End file.
